


Mini ANBU

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Healing, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Gai came across something in the alleyway that needed his help.





	Mini ANBU

It started with one. 

Gai had been running down to the store to pick up a few things he had forgotten for his soup. He had made chicken soup for himself and a friend who had a cold but he had run out the broth the mixed with the water. 

Putting the soup on low he easily ran to the store to buy the vegetable broth he used. He had plenty of vegetables in the soup but the extra flavor adding to it. As he started home he stopped when he noticed something odd. 

If he hadn’t seen the slight glint of a knife he wouldn't have noticed the person there. Pausing he looked closer into the the alleyway. It was nearing dinner time so the shadows didn't help. For a second his eyes adjusted as he focused on what that was. 

It was an ANBU. 

A little one. 

Gai was fussing the most thirteen. He was just standing there unmoving staring at the way. There was nothing there at all, just the brick of an apartment building trash cans, some crates, bites of litter here and there, but the way he looked. 

It was an eerie scene that Gai had been witnessed to many times during his years as an elite Special Jounin. There was a sudden way he wobbled like the boy was about to fall over but steadied himself again. 

Making his presence known but flaring his chakra gently Gai took a few steps closer. The ANBU tensed suddenly and turned to look at him. The mask wouldn't allow any emotions but Gai would feel the strain it was taking for this kid to stand. Looking down at the knife he looked back at the ANBU without a word. 

The teen glanced down at the knife suddenly dropping it in shame and turning his head away in shame. He probably thought Gai was going to report this act of cowardice. Instead, Gai picked up the knife and picked it. 

“It’ll give it back to you later,” Was what Gai said before looking him over. “It’s either cold out here. How about you come back with me for a little while? I’m making soup but have no one to test it.” 

It was a simple. The ANBU made no move to follow so Gai carefully reached over no wanting to lose a hand before carefully hooking his fingers on the shoulder strap of the boy's gray ANUBU uniform tugging him along. It was too easy, anyone could have take off with this poor soul with the state he was in. 

Once back into the warm apartment Gai set the bag down before giving him a pair of guest slippers. It took a minute but the ANBU compiled before following slowly behind Gai. after turning the soup backup to high so it could boil he poured the broth in. 

Looking at the ANBU who just stood there unmoving just like ten minutes ago Gai noticed he must have come back from a mission. Looking closer he could see spots of blood, some dirt on his arms that were visible. 

“Come on,” Gai motioned for him to follow, which he did not even bothering to hide his chakra. Going to the closet where he kept fresh towels, some extra tooth paths and clothes for when his students stayed over Gai pulled out some clothes, they’d be a little big, this kid was maybe thirteen while his students where now sixteen, before motioning the kid to the bathroom. “Here, wash up. There’s clean clothes and right in here is the bathroom. Once you're done the soup will be ready.” 

 

There was no movement for a long moment before slowly the ANBU trudged into the bathroom leaving the door opened an inch. Gai didn’t move to close it. It might have been a done on purpose. He went back to cooking the soup until it was done. Setting it aside he packed a bowl before summoning shadow clone to go take it to his sick friend. 

Pulling out two more bowls he set them at the floor table. After a few minutes he listened for the other to come out. That was strange he didn’t hear any water. Worried he walked over to the bathroom knocking on the door. When no reply came he wondered if the other had simple left. 

Opening the door to turn off the light he paused seeing that the ANBU was just sitting in water. It was probably cooling by now. Sighing he walked in waving his hand over the other’s face but the blank eyes just stared into nothing. 

“Alright, I can’t have you getting sick,” Gai says seriously as he reached down to unplug the water before turning on a warmish hot on the spout. “Now don’t kill me but I’m going to wash you up.” 

The second Gai started to scrub some shampoo into the kids head was the second it seemed he came back to the world a little. His eyes widened for a second before closing and leaned up and back to the large hands. 

“Hey, I don’t want the soap to get in your eyes,” 

The ANBU wasn’t listening, instead opting to enjoy the warm feeling started to come back to his bones. He had felt so cold even in the hot water but the human contact made him feel a lot better. For a second after it was over he looked confused on where he was and how he had gotten there. 

“Alright, kid,” Gai patted his head seeing him more back into the world than earlier. “Go dry up and get dress so you can have some soup.” 

\--

Gai ate his food slowly, something he rarely did but the ANBU, now dressed is too big pajamas, had barely waited for his soup to cool down a little before downing it in less there two minutes. The chicken had been gobbled down quickly, the soft veggies, he wondered if the kid even chewed them or just swallowed them down. 

When he was done the boy looked embarrassed suddenly but Gai grinned. “I guess I’m not such a bad cook after all,” 

Reaching over Gai filled the bowl since had put the pot on the table just incase the kid wanted a second bowl. Well, a second when by a little bit slower. A third bowl the kid was nursing too close to his mouth eyes half closed. 

“Eat up, kid, I’ll be right back,” Gai called before going back to the closet. In all honesty he was worried about the kid. Whatever mission he had been on had triggers suicide intentions. He wasn’t willing to let the kid go off tonight just to hear he killed himself in the morning so he pulled out a futon rolling it out next to his bed, there was no way he was sleeping tonight. “I’m making some really good food in the morning. HOw about you stay the night so you can try it in the morning?” 

Surprisingly the kid stayed. He was knocked out cold on the futon curled up in a ball. It kind of hurt to see. These where Shinobi, yes, but Gai had always wondered about them ranking them on skill alone and not even considering age. 

Going to the bathroom he picked up the ANBU gear decided he was going to clean it. It took a short while but once cleaned and dry he folded them up and left them beside the kid before getting into bed. He was going to sleep, besides, after seeing how the other hadn’t made a move to leave he figured it was fine. 

Around one am in the morning was when Gai could feel someone staring at him. Ah, the other had finally snapped out of it. MOst likely he was going to dress and leave meaning Gia would probably never see him again. This expect he started to drift back off into sleep when he felt the bed dip slightly and still. 

What? 

It happened to dip more then stop. Another movement then stopping. It took Gai a full minute to realizing this kid was slowly inching his way onto the bed. Being still since he back was towards him Gai waited. Almost twenty long minutes later he could feel the little back pressed against his and a relieved sigh. Another five minutes before the tense body slowly started to relax until he was back to sleep. 

In the morning Gai felt the little body slowly slip it’s way off the bed and back into the futon. It was in that moment that he realized that was probably the most human contact that boy had in what would have been years. 

What a sickening thought that he just needed the warmth of another human being to come back from the brink of wanting to kill himself. What was that like? Not having an human contact besides killing who you were sent to kill?

Getting up Gai pretended to be sneaking out, he knew the other was awake and pretending to sleep, the only reason him getting away with this so easily was because of how unstable the boy was at the moment. Going to the kitchen he started to cook a warm breakfast and called to the room that the food was ready half an hour later. 

Normally people came out ready to leave. This kid was still in the pajamas looking around unsure and very much alike a scared child he was supposed to be. Waving him over Gai asked him if he wanted to go with him to pick out food for lunch. It was a simple think to ask but the boy nodded. 

\--

Three months later Gai had invested in getting a bigger place to live. Not that he ad bragging, he made a good amount of money to say the least but he needed the room. So he invested in an opened floor plan apartment, it was like a loft honestly, three bedrooms, the kitchen and living room connected. 

Not that living room had a good size tv, one he didn’t buy, but he rarely bought things anymore. His fridge was constantly stocked with food, there was even a freezer close by filled with all kinds of meats, ice creams, frozen vegetables, and pretty much had become a mini form the store with all the stuff in it and if anything needed to be restocked it was done without even a word. 

The living room was no longer a living room, it covered with futons from wall to wall, on them where about ten ANBU members sleeping soundly. The always came over after their missions and rarely left the apartment but they were also the reason Gai rarely had to buy food. 

After helping one kid from ANBU the boy had stayed for three days soaking up warm food and attention. He finally talked on the second day just needing someone to listen. After that touch. A simple hand on the shoulder a pat on the head even a hug made all the difference. 

Then they all started coming. 

One by one mini ANBU’s showed up at his apartment and who was he to turn them down? All they wanted was a little attention. It was soon clear that the more they talked it was clearer that all of them had no one so Gai made it his own mission to look after them. 

When he was gone on mission his apartment as never empty but a group of mini ANBU’s bunking together under one soon made its way around to curious people on what they were up too only to stumble upon family game night, movies, training, and other simple fun things. 

One time Gai had left on a two-week mission out of the Leaf and when he returned he counted fifteen mini ANBU’s in his living room. The older ones often came and went but the younger ones, sometimes he wondered if they ever left the apartment if they weren't on missions. 

At the moment Gai was back from a grueling day before showering. He had cooked the main dish for his current mini ANBU, six, and they were helping, it seemed they figured if there weren’t any chores the more time with Gai would spend with them. 

Human touch was the most important part. They all had been starved so badly for it that it almost made him sick. After dinner they were watching a movie. As they watched Gai had two kids latched onto his legs, another two at his sides and the last two on his arms. Not that he minded. 

That was until there was a knock at the door. Getting up the six little bodies whined but stayed where they were at the large man made his way over to the door calling out that he’d be right there. Once he opened the door he was surprised to see Kakashi there. 

“Kakashi, I didn’t know you were back!” Gai stepped aside to let the other man into the apartment. “How was training with Naruto?” 

“It was good. We got a lot done,” Kakashi stepped into the house taking a peek at the ANBU’s still watching the movie. They didn’t seem to care another person was in the room. “I see you have guests,” 

"We were watching a movie,” Gai grinned. “It’s really good, want to join?”

“I actually wanted to talk to you about something,” Kakashi says seeing there was no trickery here but made no move to leave. “Can you step outside for a second?” 

“Sure,” He grabbed his shoes calling back. “I’ll be back in the little bit!” 

Once they were outside Kakashi noted the little faces peeking through the window as they left. They walked on for a bit until they were at the little shop they got some tea at. Sitting down Kakashi looked over at Gai. 

“So, the rumors were true.” 

“About what?” Gai asked taking a drink of his tea. 

“Well, when I came back I heard that you were taking in ANBU members left and right. Then I heard you moved out of your old place but I really didn’t know you had actually been taking care of them.” 

“They needed someone so I thought why not?” Gai chuckled. “They’ve been doing well, I heard but I also I’m glad they act a little more human.” 

Looking at him for a long moment Kakashi remembers when he passed by the ANBU office as someone was gladly stating there had been far fewer suicides then there had been in years. Smiling at Gai he nodded. 

“They just needed someone like you,” Kakashi laughed. “So, how have you been?”


End file.
